


Principles

by CactusPot



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: During Canon, Emma is so relatable tbh i might project onto her just a teensy bit, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot
Summary: Love at first sight doesn't exist for Emma. Attraction at first sight, on the other hand, is very very real.





	Principles

Love at first sight was not a principle to which Emma held firmly. However, attraction was another ball game altogether. And as soon as Emma noticed her, she knew it was attraction at first sight.

Don introduced her as the second half of the Fashion Bloggers team. She was short and impeccably dressed in a baby blue blouse and pleated navy skirt. A pair of designer sunglasses rested on her sleek ponytail.

Yep, she was gorgeous.

And this was where Emma ran into a problem. “Remember, Kit, we’re here to win. No distractions. No friends, no relationships, no selfies.” That had been her mantra on the bus ride to the starting line. If she pursued this beautiful vision, Kitty would never let her hear the end of the hypocrisy.

Besides, after the fiasco with Jake, Emma wasn’t keen on relationships. Even if it had been two years ago.

After the first leg of the race, Emma and Kitty were placed on the second flight to Morocco. Emma picked seats near the front of the plane for competitive reasons. Kitty volunteered for the window seat, and immediately she was glued to her phone, watching offline vine compilations.

Emma had brought along a law book so she could study in her spare time. The book was spread across her lap and she had just reached chapter seven when the Fashion Bloggers boarded the plane. She laughed gaily as she passed, gossiping freely with her race partner.

Emma let a lock of her dark hair fall in front of her, a shield separating her from the cute fashionista. A woman of principles, that’s what she was. And Emma had learned long ago not to let affection stand in the way of progress.

A million dollars was progress.

After the plane took off, Emma was still stuck on chapter seven. Kitty giggled lightly next to her, engrossed in the videos. Emma leaned over and glanced back through the aisles. She couldn’t see her.

Emma rose from her seat and walked back through the plane aisle. She passed several teams, like the hippie chicks, spoiled rich mom and daughter, and the super nerds. For the record, Emma wasn’t worried about any of them in context of the competition.

She found the Fashion Bloggers in one of the back rows. Emma sat down across the aisle from them.

“Hi, I’m Emma,” she said, waving benignly.

The girl looked up from her magazine. “Hey girl! My name’s Jen, and this is Tom.” She nudged her partner, who was snoring softly beside her.

“Nice to meet you. Are you excited for Morocco?”

“Like, I guess? I don’t know much about the fashion in Morocco, but Tom said that it’s going to be, like, super exotic.” Jen smiled. “And trust me, exotic fashion is _huge_ for our show. Now Trending With Tom and Jen! Are you a fan?”

“I haven’t watched it,” Emma admitted. She crossed her legs, then uncrossed them a moment later.

“Ooh, you should,” Jen advised. She stood up, scooted past Tom, and sat down in the seat next to Emma. “There, now I don’t have to talk across that useless lug. Kidding, obvs. But definitely, _definitely_ check out our show. Like, your outfit isn’t bad, but it could definitely use some work.” Without asking, Jen grabbed the hem of Emma’s sweater and examined it.

“Uh,” Emma stammered as Jen squinted at the tag. “I don’t really have time to shop because I’m really busy with school. _Law_ school.”

“Em, you can do better than generic brand,” Jen declared, releasing Emma’s sweater. “Also, if you want to be, like, a lawyer, it definitely matters what you wear. What will the judge think of you and your client if you show up with a tacky wardrobe?”

“I’m not going to come to court in jeans and a sweatshirt!” Emma rolled her eyes. “But I’m not a lawyer yet, I’m still studying to become one. Therefore, I need to focus on academics. No distractions.”

“Whatever you say.” Jen raised an eyebrow. Her fingers inched towards the magazine in her lap.

 _Don’t let the conversation die. Emma, you’re better than this._ Emma blurted out, “But a new wardrobe _would_ be a nice change.”

“See? Everyone loves fashion,” Jen gushed. “That’s why our blog is so popular.”

“Yeah.” Emma nodded. “Hey, can I have your number? That way after the race I can ask you about fashion and stuff.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Tom and I post our emails at the end of every video,” Jen said. Emma’s heart sank, but then Jen continued, “But that’s for fan mail. _You_ get my personal number.” Jen swiped Emma’s phone and typed in her number.

“Selfie!” Jen raised the camera above their heads. Before Emma could rearrange her face into an actual smile, the shutter clicked.

“Oooh, that’s a cute pic!” Jen squealed, clicking the ‘Make contact picture’ option on the bottom of the screen. “Just don’t upload it anywhere without my permission, ‘kay? You never know how third party publicity can backfire.” She giggled. “Trust me, I know.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Emma assured Jen. Her mouth felt dry. “I’m pretty sure our contracts don’t allow us to post pictures from the show until after it airs, anyways.” She shot a glance at the cameraman whose equipment was angled in their direction.

“Did you read the _entire_ contract before you signed on?” Jen asked.

Emma nodded. “Basically.”

“Tom and I signed without a second glance.” Jen rolled her eyes. “No biggie for us. We’re used to the fame.”

Emma chuckled. “That makes sense.”

Kitty appeared suddenly, leaning on the seat in front of them. “Emma! Where’s the portable charger?

“Hi, I’m Kitty!” she said to Jen.

“I’m Jen, and OMG your boots are adorbs,” Jen gushed, clapping in delight. “Where’d you get them?”

“Albatross and Finch,” Kitty replied perkily. “I got them on discount!”

“That’s my race partner and little sister,” Emma remarked, as if the resemblance wasn’t blatantly obvious.

“She’s so cute,” Jen remarked, elbowing Emma. “You could pick up some fashion tips from her!”

“I’ve told her that,” Kitty replied. Emma glared at her.

“I’d better get Kitty her charger, since she’s incapable of finding it herself,” Emma said, standing up. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Totes!” Jen said. “I’d better get  back to Tom before he has a nightmare. You know how many times he’s had dreams about disgusting plaid uniforms?” Jen shuddered. “Don’t _ever_ mention them.”

Emma cracked a smile. “See ya!”

“Bye!” Jen waved as Emma made her way back to her seat.

“What happened to not talking to other teams?” Kitty asked when they got back to their row.

Emma glared at her as she rummaged through her luggage bag. “It’s strategy, Kitty. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Kitty waved the camera over. “My sister has a crush!”

“Shut _up_ or I’ll _break_ your phone,” Emma threatened, swiping for the phone. KItty held it at arm’s reach.

“Okay, okay!” Kitty’s eyes were wide and fearful. “Statement retracted.”

“Good.” Emma passed the charger to Kitty and sat down. “Maybe you should take a nap, Kit. We need to be rested for the challenge in Morocco, and there’s still a few hours of the flight to go.”

“I don’t need a nap, I’m not a toddler,” Kitty replied, furrowing her brow.

Emma huffed. “I know who I’m holding responsible if we lose the race.”

Kitty glanced at the camera and made no further comment.

Emma turned to the side and stared out the opposite window. Atlantic clouds rushed past. Emma found comfort in the repetition. It was predictable, the same predictable as doing law homework every night.

Luckily, Emma knew how to distance herself from her feelings. Even if Jen was the single hottest person on the planet, Emma wouldn’t go near her until the race was over.

Unless Jen came near her first.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone came up with Jen/Emma in the Discord and I've jumped on board. This is meant to be a one shot, but if I find the inspiration I might update it.


End file.
